Remedy
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Delapan bulan sebelum pernikahan mereka, masa lalu kelam Itachi terkuak. Sanggupkah cinta dan kasih sayang Hinata menjadi penawar untuk Itachi? One-shot Warnings: OOC, AU.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

 **Warnings : Maybe OOC, mainstream, typo.**

 **A/N : Dedeqseokyu's request fic, hope you like it ;)**

 **Pairing : ItachixHinata.**

 **Prompt : Dishonesty.**

 **Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Siang hari di penghujung musim semi itu hujan lebat, semua rencana yang telah Hinata susun dengan rapi gagal. Karena itu Hinata menghabiskan waktu di apartemen tak terlalu besar yang ditinggali oleh kekasihnya dan sang adik yang kebetulan pada hari itu sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya. Langit gelap dan hujan lebat membuat suasana sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, Hinata duduk santai bersandar di sofa sementara Itachi mandi karena kehujanan saat membeli makan siang untuk mereka di restoran tak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Dengan sudut matanya Hinata dapat melihat Itachi hanya mengenakan handuk putih besar polos yang dililitkan sedikit di bawah pinggangnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Film aksi tentang misi penuh bahaya beberapa mata-mata yang seru itu tiba-tiba tidak lagi menarik perhatian Hinata, tidak bila disana hanya ada selembar handuk yang memisahkannya dengan tubuh polos Itachi._

 _Dada Itachi yang bidang masih dihiasi ratusan tetes air, membuat nafas Hinata tercekat. Rambut sebahunya tergerai basah dan acak-acakan, sebagian besar menutupi sisi wajah Itachi yang dihiasi dua garis tipis melintang membuat dada Hinata bergemuruh. Posisi duduknya di sofa yang besar itu tidak lagi santai, tubuh Hinata menegang bagai menonton film horror. Wajahnya panas oleh aliran darah yang mengumpul dan memberikan rona merah muda di wajahnya yang putih. Dengan susah payah Hinata menelan popcorn dimulutnya, gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mencomot popcorn saat menonton film kini terdiam seiring tubuhnya yang mematung. Itachi memberikannya senyum kecil, dengan canggung Hinata membalas senyumnya sebelum tertunduk kembali ke ember popcornnya dengan wajah yang kian memerah._

 _Itachi mendekatinya, dia berdiri di belakang sofa tempat Hinata duduk dan mengecup pipi Hinata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Bibir Itachi yang dingin karena habis mandi terasa menyejukkan pipinya yang panas, kini leher Hinata yang menjadi titik fokus baru bibir Itachi. Setelah itu Hinata tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana kini mereka sudah berbaring di sofa secara horizontal, tubuh mereka tidak berjarak seinchipun. Hinata terperangkap di bawah tubuh maskulin Itachi yang terbentuk dengan baik, tangan Hinata terasa panas di kulit Itachi yang sejuk. Dadanya yang bidang terpampang indah, terlihat kekar, dan sangat jantan. Matanya yang kelam keabu-abuan menatap mata milik Hinata dengan penuh cinta, lengannya yang besar memerangkap tubuh Hinata yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Kedua telapak tangan Hinata berada di dada Itachi, menimbulkan sifat primal Itachi sebagai pemimpin. Hinata dapat merasakan anggota tubuh Itachi bagian bawah sana telah sepenuhnya terbangkitkan menekan keras paha kanannya, hanya dengan memikirkan 'benda itu' saja telah membuat perut bagian bawah Hinata seakan teremas oleh keantusiasan._

 _Beberapa helai rambut menjuntai menghiasi wajah dingin Itachi yang semakin mendekat ke wajah Hinata. Itachi mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, ciumannya dibalas Hinata dengan sepenuh hati. Ciuman Itachi yang lembut tumbuh menjadi sebuah ciuman yang panas, dan mendesak. Lidah mereka ikut menari, Itachi menguasai tarian itu dan dihadiahi oleh Hinata dengan sebuah lenguhan yang semakin membakar gairah Itachi. Hinata menghujani leher Itachi dengan kecupan kecil dan ringan saat itachi membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinganya. Itachi menarik diri sesaat, membalas kalimat cinta yang diucapkan Hinata sebelum salah satu tangannya sibuk memberi sentuhan di bukit indah dan yang satunya lagi berada di tempat paling intim Hinata yang sudah basah, dan panas._

 _Kekasihnya hanya bisa pasrah menyambut semua sentuhan Itachi yang memabukkan itu. Kedua mata Hinata tertutup rapat, wajahnya semakin merah. Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena merasakan sensasi sensual yang bergejolak di tubuhnya. Hinata mengeluarkan suara seperti terisak setiap kali jari-jari Itachi menyentuh berlian kecil pembawa kenikmatan yang tersembunyi di antara kelopak mawar miliknya yang telah basah, licin, dan sangat panas itu. Desahan tidak dapat lagi ditahan oleh Hinata saat lidah dan bibir Itachi tidak berhenti menyerang bukit lembut di dadanya dengan ciuman, jilatan, dan gigitan kecil yang semakin membuat tubuh Hinata menggelinjang. Itachi membuat Hinata merintih oleh kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya, Hinata menjambak rambut Itachi dengan lembut sambil memanggil namanya dengan suara lirih yang dipenuhi oleh hasrat._

" _Itachi~"_

 _Sentuhan Itachi berakhir setelah membuat tubuh Hinata mengejang dalam ledakan puncak kenikmatan pertamanya yang telah diberikan olehnya. Saat ledakan perasaan indah itu telah mereda, dan Itachi tidak kunjung menyentuhnya lagi Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Saat itu Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Hinata. Putus asakah? Apa artinya tatapan Itachi yang sekilas terlihat sedih itu? Pada saat itu dia telah siap bila Itachi ingin merenggut selapis tipis yang sangat berharga baginya saat itu juga di sofa, Hinata rela memberikannya walau pernikahan mereka masih akan berlangsung delapan bulan kedepan._

 _Tapi Itachi disana, hanya menatapnya lekat. Dengan ragu Hinata memberikan senyum manisnya dengan agak kikuk yang dibalas Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman, itupun bila sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat sedikit dapat dikatakan sebuah senyuman. Itachi menurunkan baju dan rok Hinata yang telah tersingkap, lalu tangan kasarnya membelai lembut kepala Hinata. Itachi memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Hinata yang mengakhiri kontak fisik mereka di sore itu. Itu adalah hubungan fisik yang paling jauh yang pernah mereka lakukan selama sepuluh bulan hubungan yang mereka jalani._

"Oh Kami-sama!" Hinata menjerit kecil, merasa malu akan lamunannya sendiri.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan mata. Kenangan itu terus menerus berputar di otaknya, kejadian minggu lalu seakan menghantuinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Mengapa Itachi tidak menyentuhnya lagi lebih dari itu? Hinata merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, bukankah seharusnya dia lega kekasihnya bisa berhenti disaat-saat kritis seperti itu? Bukankah akan lebih indah bila 'itu' terjadi setelah pernikahan? Mengapa saat ini dia merasa tidak seperti Hinata, dia merasa seperti rubah betina yang kepanasan di musim kawin.

"Baka!" dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menghela nafas, menenangkan dirinya. Akhirnya setelah satu minggu hanya menjalin hubungan melalui alat komunikasi pada hari ini dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Itachi dan itu membuatnya sangat gugup, bersemangat, sekaligus takut! Hinata memulas selapis tipis pelembab bibir rasa cokelatnya, dia akan menemui kekasihnya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam panjang sebahu itu telah sepuluh bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Anak sulung dari Fugaku Uchiha itu adalah calon CEO yang akan mengemudikan perusahaan milik ayahnya tak lama lagi, Itachi telah meraih gelar S2 di jurusan pemasaran sejak tahun lalu. Hinata tersenyum memandang refleksi wajah cantiknya di cermin, dengan ujung jarinya dia merapikan poni rata yang membingkai wajahnya. Riasan tipis namun menonjolkan kecantikannya di rasa cukup.

Hinata melirik sekilas ke jam yang menempel di dinding, masih ada waktu dua puluh menit lagi sebelum meninggalkan apartemen kecilnya yang dia bagi bersama dengan teman kuliahnya Sakura. Hari ini tanggal 8 Juni, dia berencana untuk memberi kejutan untuk Itachi dengan datang tiba-tiba ke apartemennya. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Itachi, Hinata ingin merayakannya tepat jam 12 tengah malam nanti. Mereka telah berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu seharian berdua saja esok harinya, tapi Hinata mempunyai rencana lain, dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberikannya ucapan selamat dan itu ingin dilakukannya secara langsung. Dia sudah menelepon Sasuke, adik Itachi, untuk memastikan keberadaan Itachi di rumah malam ini untuk memuluskan rencananya. Lewat Sakura yang berpacaran dengan Sasukelah Hinata mengenal Itachi, di tahun keduanya di universitas tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Kurang lebih setahun setelah pertemuan mereka menjalin hubungan, saat ini Hinata telah memasuki tahun keempatnya, kuliahnya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan sejalan dengan kisah percintaannya dengan Itachi.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, telah lama dia mematut diri menatap cermin. Dia berjalan ke lemari bajunya yang lebih kecil dibandingkan yang dia miliki di rumahnya, baju yang dia miliki untuk acara khusus hanya terbawa beberapa potong saja. Untuk sesaat dia menatap pakaiannya tapi pikirannya menerawang untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia meraih tiga potong dress yang berwarna hitam, biru muda, dan merah hati. Ketiga dress itu di jejerkannya di ranjang. Hinata kembali tertegun, perhatiannya terpaku ke dress berwarna merah dengan model sabrina di bagian dada yang akan menonjolkan bentuk dadanya yang indah. Gaun dengan panjang hingga ke pertengahan paha itu sangat terlihat menggoda, dia ingin mengenakannya malam ini tapi Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

" _Maaf Hinata" ucap Itachi ragu sebelum melanjutkan "Kau bukan yang pertama untukku"_

Lamunannya kembali mengambil alih, kata-kata Itachi kembali terulang di ingatannya setelah kejadian di sofa itu. Itachi meminta maaf kepadanya karena dia yang bukanlah yang pertama, Hinata hampir tertawa saat itu. Fakta itu tidak membuatnya sedih, hanya membuatnya cemburu. Tentu saja Itachi tidak mungkin belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun, dengan keseluruhan penampilannya yang akan membuat wanita tergila-gila bukankah hal itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat dengan jelas dipastikan? Pikir Hinata.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi, Hinata yang pendiam dan pemalu hanya pernah sekali menyukai seseorang dan orang itupun malah menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, cinta Hinata bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itachi adalah laki-laki yang pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengannya, dan Hinata bersyukur Itachi bukanlah seseorang yang mengambil keuntungan fisik dari sebuah hubungan di luar pernikahan. Dibalik rasa syukurnya itu Hinata tersiksa oleh keinginannya sendiri, sebagian dirinya ingin disentuh dan dijamah oleh Itachi lebih dari sebelumnya. Hatinya bersenandung setiap Itachi memeluknya, tubuhnya berteriak menginginkan Itachi di setiap ciuman yang diberikannya. Hinata selalu bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri antara bersyukur dan berharap lebih, itu terjadi setiap kali dia bertemu dengan Itachi.

Hinata berdiri di depan cermin tinggi yang disandarkan begitu saja di dinding kamarnya, tinggi cermin itu setara dengan tingginya, membuatnya dapat dengan jelas melihat seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dia hanya mengenakan sepasang pakaian dalam model renda berwarna hitam yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, tidak akan ada satupun pria yang akan menolak disuguhi pemandangan indah seperti yang dimilikinya. Sebersit terpintas pertanyaan bodoh lain didirinya, apakah tubuhnya tidak membuat Itachi bergairah? Kedua tangannya berada di pinggangnya yang ramping, dia memiringkan tubuhnya.

Pantulan tubuhnya terlihat sempurna, buah dada yang penuh, bokong yang membulat. Hinata menyentuh kedua dadanya, menangkupnya sambil menatap cermin. Lalu Hinata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dengan mata terpejam, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dipikirkannya dan dirasakannya. Dengan segera dia menepis pikiran itu, Hinata menghela nafas menyadari semakin banyak pertanyaan bodoh yang muncul akhir-akhir ini di pikirannya. Mempunyai kekasih super tampan seperti Itachi tidak menolongnya sama sekali keluar dari fantasi siang dan malamnya setelah kejadian panas saat hujan di apartemen Itachi. Itu adalah hal yang wajar, semua wanita pasti akan merasakan apa yang dirasakannya bila mereka menempati posisinya, lagipula Itachi adalah calon suaminya, benak Hinata membela diri.

Bagi Hinata, Itachi adalah kekasih yang sempurna. Itachi sangat baik, perhatian, walau sedikit pendiam. Sifat Itachi yang matang membuat Hinata bertekuk lutut. Itachi sangat menghormatinya sebagai wanita, setiap perhatian kecilnya membuat Hinata meleleh. Tapi karena itu pula Hinata sering merasa bersalah karena menginginkan lebih dari Itachi, selama ini sentuhan fisik yang telah mereka lakukan hanyalah sebatas peluk dan cium. Walau tidak dapat disangkal Itachi adalah pencium yang hebat yang dengan mudah membuat wanita manapun merentangkan kedua kaki dan memasrahkan diri kepadanya, contoh nyatanya adalah dirinya sendiri, pikiran itu membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

Dengan segera dia mengambil dress warna biru muda tanpa lengan dengan potongan sederhana sepanjang pertengahan paha sebelum mengenakan coat-nya yang berwarna coklat tua karena musim Tsuyu atau musim hujan yang menjadi penghubung antara musim semi dan musim panas bukanlah cuaca yang menyenangkan, angin yang akan membuat sakit dan udara yang lembab apalagi di malam hari. Hinata tidak sabar menunggu musim panas, berbagai rencana bersama Itachi diam-diam telah dibuatnya. Mulai dari menghadiri festival kembang api dengan mengenakan pakaian tradisional, berekreasi ke pantai, semua hal yang menyenangkan yang akan semakin indah bila Itachi ada disisinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, taksi yang dipesan Hinata telah sampai. Hinata bertemu Sakura dan Sasuke di ruang tengah, sedang menonton film ninja yang baru mereka sewa.

"Sakura, Sasuke aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Hinata dengan riang.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

Sakura bangkit dan mencium pipi Hinata " _Have fun_ , Hinata" Sakura berkata sambil diiringi dengan senyum jahil dan kerling mata nakal untuk menggoda Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah, dia tertunduk malu. Beruntung Sasuke segera mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya ke tv "Kau juga Sakura" ujarnya lembut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura melambai kepadanya sambil diiringi senyum lebar saat dia berada di ambang pintu, Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum sahabatnya menghilang dari pandangan. Kini Hinata sudah masuk ke taksi yang menjadi langganannya dan Sakura, pengemudinya seorang kakek ramah yang gemar sekali bercerita tentang sang cucu, khusus untuk Hinata, kakek itu mau bersusah payah malam ini mengantarkan walau jam kerjanya sudah berakhir satu setengah jam yang lalu. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Sasuke dan Itachi telah terlihat, mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. Setelah membungkuk, berterima kasih berkali-kali dan memberikan tip yang lebih dari biasanya kepada sang kakek, Hinata turun dan memasuki lobi gedung itu. Penjaga keamanan disitu sudah mengenal Hinata, mereka hanya saling mengangguk dan bertukar senyum.

Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak cepat dan nyaring saat menunggu lift yang terasa sangat lama. Dia memasukkan tangan ke saku jaketnya yang kanan, kartu kunci yang telah Sasuke berikan kepadanya terasa panas ditangannya. Kantung plastik yang berisi satu kotak kue _red velvet cake_ berukuran 22 cm di tangan kirinya kini terasa bertambah berat, bukan hitungan kilogram lagi tapi seperti berton-ton beratnya. Lututnya seakan bergetar saat melangkah memasuki lift yang sunyi, hanya Hinata sendiri yang berada di dalamnya. Suasana sangat hening, musik yang biasanya mengalun di dalam lift kali ini lenyap digantikan oleh bunyi gesekan tipis besi yang terdengar saat lift beranjak naik. Tangan Hinata dingin, ketakutannya bukan karena mahluk tak kasat mata atau yang semacamnya, tapi lebih karena tindakannya. Berulang kali dia mempertanyakan tindakannya, apakah bijaksana untuk seorang Hyuga Hinata menemui seorang laki-laki ditengah malam seperti ini?

Jawaban dari logika Hinata adalah tidak, menemui laki-laki di malam hari seperti ini sama halnya si tudung merah yang dengan rela masuk ke sarang serigala. Tapi hati Hinata membantah logikanya, Itachi adalah kekasihnya, tunangannya, calon suaminya. Tidak ada salahnya jika dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk sang tunangan di malam ulang tahunnya yang pertama kali mereka rayakan bersama semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan. Hinata hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat secara langsung, mendoakannya, dan merayakannya berdua dengan Itachi. Entah perayaan itu berujung sesuatu yang lain, atau tidak dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi.

Bunyi denting terdengar sebelum pintu lift terbuka lebar-lebar, Hinata melangkah keluar lift. Dia berjalan di lorong panjang yang sangat sunyi, hanya suara langkahnya yang bergema dan gemerisik kantung kue yang sampai di telinganya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat meraih kartu di sakunya, pintu terbuka mengeluarkan derit pelan. Ruangan tengah tempat sofa dan tv itu terlihat gelap, hening. Hinata melangkah masuk, dia menaruh kotak kue di bawah meja kecil di samping sofa, lalu membuka coat-nya dan menyampirkannya begitu saja di lengan sofa. Berharap tidak membangunkan Itachi bila dia sedang tertidur, Hinata melepaskan diri dari _flat shoes_ berwarna hitamnya.

 _Semoga Itachi sedang tidur_ , harapnya dalam hati.

Dia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap menuju kamar Itachi, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Itachi. Suaranya itu teredam oleh pintu, tak lama disusul suara orang lain. Suara Itachi terdengar marah, hanya beberapa kata yang tertangkap oleh telinga Hinata yaitu 'tidak' dan 'pergi'. Mengetahui ada seseorang di dalam sana mengejutkan Hinata, dia terkesiap, mulutnya terbuka sedikit karena kaget. Jantung Hinata seakan terhenti berdetak saat itu, dia merasa sangat takut dan penasaran disaat yang sama. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, tangannya sedikit gemetar saat meraih knop pintu. Dengan sangat perlahan dia memutarnya, suara yang tadi di dengarnya lebih jelas. Apa yang tadi di dengarnya benar suara seseorang dari dalam kamar, bukan suara Itachi yang sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Kumohon" suara Itachi terdengar marah dan putus asa secara bersamaan.

Hinata memberanikan diri mendorong pintu itu agar celahnya terbuka lebih lebar lagi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Itachi. Apa yang dilakukannya akan segera disesali olehnya, apa yang dilihatnya kemudian akan menghantuinya selama-lamanya. Sengatan dimatanya menyiksa, dadanya sangat sakit bagaikan sebongkah besar batu dijejalkan begitu saja ke dadanya. Tubuhnya goyah, dengan segera Hinata kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berdiri. Ruangan itu remang-remang, hanya sinar dari lampu tidur dan cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela yang menerangi kamar itu. Namun itu cukup untuk melihat dua sosok laki-laki tinggi tegap, yang satu berambut pendek berpakaian lengkap dan yang satu lagi Itachi.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari dirimu sendiri" ucap laki-laki berambut jingga yang berdiri memunggungi Hinata, dia mendekati Itachi lalu memeluknya dan mencoba menciumnya namun Itachi menghindar.

Itachi berdiri disana, hanya mengenakan celana boxernya "Kita sudah lama selesai Hidan" suaranya mengeras.

Laki-laki yang disebut Hidan itu kembali mendekati Itachi, kini mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Brengsek! Aku tahu kau lebih menikmatinya dariku Itachi"

Suaranya terdengar ganjil ditelinga Hinata, apa yang mereka nikmati? Batinnya. Sejujurnya Hinata mengetahui apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, hanya saja dia berdoa apapun yang dipikirkannya itu tidaklah benar.

"Aku sudah muak Hidan" kata-kata Itachi yang lantang dan tegas terpotong oleh ciuman yang dilayangkan oleh Hidan ke bibirnya. Kedua tangan Hidan berada di belakang pinggang Itachi, mendekapnya erat, menariknya ke tubuhnya dengan paksa. Tangan Itachi berada di kedua bahu Hidan, mencengkram, berusaha mendorongnya. Tangan Itachi yang terkepal dengan kuat siap menyarangkan tinju di wajah Hidan, saat dia mendengar samar-samar suara tangis yang tertahan.

Tubuh Hinata berguncang seiring isak tangisnya, kedua tangan menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suaranya namun percuma. Tangisnya pecah, air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya bersandar ke sisi pintu, membuat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Itachi menoleh, raut wajahnya saat itu tidak akan pernah dapat dilupakan oleh Hinata. Gurat wajah tampan yang biasanya dingin itu kini memancarkan keterkejutan, selaput rasa takut, secercah rasa malu, dan kabut rasa bersalah yang tebal bergelayut.

"Hinata" panggil Itachi. Itachi melepaskan diri dari Hidan, dia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Bulir-bulir kesedihan masih berjatuhan tanpa ampun dari matanya, dia menggelengkan kepala saat Itachi mendekatinya. Secara otomatis Hinata melangkah mundur, perlahan, hingga pinggangnya menabrak rak telepon. Hinata membalikkan badannya berusaha menjauh, Itachi berhasil menangkap lengannya.

"Hinata" suara Itachi lembut memanggilnya.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, badannya berguncang hebat oleh gelombang kesedihan yang menderanya.

"Aku mohon.." suara Itachi seakan tercekat. Melihat Hinata menangis membuat dia merasa tersiksa dan apa yang lebih membuatnya tersiksa lagi adalah dia penyebab tangis Hinata.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu Hinata" suara Itachi hampir terdengar memohon, dengan perlahan Itachi menurunkan kedua tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya.

Wajah cantik Hinata kini basah, matanya masih terpejam. Itachi memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata lembut "Hinata" suara Itachi hanya sebatas bisikan.

Hinata memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya, pandangan Hinata masih tertuju kepada tangan Itachi yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Laki-laki yang sangat dikaguminya, dipujanya, dan dicintainya ternyata mempunyai hubungan selain dengan dirinya. Itachi yang selalu menyayanginya, menghormatinya sebagai wanita ternyata menghianatinya dengan seorang laki-laki! Perbuatan apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga _Kami-sama_ menghukumnya seperti ini? Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Hinata sangat mencintainya, Itachi yang terlalu sempurna untuknya ternyata selama ini menyimpan rahasia kelam. Ini bukanlah Itachi miliknya, dia bukan Itachi yang selama ini dikenalnya. Ataukah ini Itachi yang sebenarnya? Itachi miliknya yang sempurna tidaklah nyata, itu semua hanyalah ilusi dan inilah kenyataan getir yang harus dikecapnya. Suka atau tidak suka inilah kenyataan yang lebih pahit daripada obat manapun.

"Hinata" panggil Itachi lagi, keputusasaan disuaranya tidak dapat ditutup-tutupi.

Pandangan Hinata bergerak naik ke wajah Itachi, mata kelam keabu-abuan itu menatapnya lekat dengan memohon. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri, menghilangkan semua desakan diri untuk kembali menyemburkan air mata dengan rasa sakit yang terasa di bibirnya sebagai pengalihan pikiran. Semua usahanya sia-sia, mata kelam Itachi terlalu banyak mengingatkannya akan saat-saat indah yang telah mereka lalui berdua. Dan saat-saat indah itu hanya membawa kembali mimpi-mimpi indah yang akan mereka bangun bersama yang kini seakan kandas tak berbekas. Kekecewaan, amarah, kesedihan membuat tangis Hinata kembali meledak, dengan satu sentakan keras dia melepaskan diri dari genggaman Itachi dan segera berlari pergi keluar apartemen itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Di lift yang sepi itu Hinata baru menyadari tas dan jaketnya yang tertinggal, matanya kembali tersengat dengan rasa pedih. Tapi, disaat itulah dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Hinata menghapus jejak-jejak kesedihan di pipinya, dia berdiri tegak, menarik nafas panjang dan dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dia melewati lobi dengan kepala tegak dan dagu terangkat, senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya, semua itu hanya bertahan sementara, ledakan emosi kembali menghantam Hinata saat bertemu Sakura yang telah menunggu sesampainya taksi yang ditumpangi Hinata di lobi apartemen mereka, bisa dipastikan Itachi lah yang menelpon Sasuke memberitahukan kepulangannya tanpa dompet dan ponsel. Hinata memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat, pakaian Sakura di bagian bahu basah olehnya. Bahunya berguncang hebat, tangannya mencengkram baju Sakura kuat-kuat. Tangan Sakura membelai punggung Hinata, berusaha menenangkan. Hinata berjalan dalam rangkulan Sakura hingga masuk ke apartemen kecil mereka, lututnya terasa sangat lemas.

Setelah Hinata telah duduk di sofa, dia mengangkat wajahnya "I-Itachi.." Hinata terbata-bata menyebutkan nama kekasihnya di antara sesengukkannya. Sayangnya, menyebutkan nama itu sama saja mengaktifkan kembali bom yang membuat kehancuran di hatinya. Tangis Hinata kembali pecah, air matanya berderai hebat.

"Sshh.." Sakura dengan lembut kembali menenangkan Hinata, tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus punggung sang sahabat.

Sakura ikut bersedih melihat sahabatnya tersakiti, dalam diam dia bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke yang berada di sudut ruangan. Sasuke mengangguk, tak lama dia pergi, sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata yang mengutuk kakaknya. Dengan kepergian Sasuke, Sakura menuntun Hinata menuju kamarnya. Dia menemani Hinata hingga dia tidur dalam tangisnya.

-o-

Setelah mengusir Hidan dengan paksa, Itachi tinggal sendiri merenung di dalam kamarnya. Tas, kotak kue, dan jaket Hinata yang tertinggal kini tergeletak di atas ranjang. Dia duduk di samping barang-barang itu, setiap melihat barang-barang itu dadanya sesak dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua sudut alisnya berkumpul di tengah, persoalan dengan Hidan mengapa tidak diselesaikannya dari dulu. Kenapa Hidan kembali muncul dan mengorek masa lalu disaat dia telah menemukan penawar dari lukanya? Hanya Hinatalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menaklukan hatinya, kelembutannya, sifatnya yang penyayang, dan kebaikan hatinya telah membuatnya jatuh hati tanpa ada harapan untuk bangkit kembali.

Itachi dengan sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya, sebuah masa depan yang dia impikan hanya ingin dirajutnya dengan Hinata. Itachi tersenyum sinis, kini Hinata mengetahui masa lalunya yang gelap. Mungkin dia masih menganggapnya menjalin hubungan dengan Hidan, Hinata pasti merasa kecewa, sedih, dan tersakiti. Semua itu adalah hal pasti yang tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, dia telah membuat hati orang yang sangat disayanginya hancur berkeping-keping. Kepercayaan yang terbangun selama ini runtuh menjadi puing. Itachi telah menyerah kalah, tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya dapat memiliki Hinata setelah kesalahan yang telah dia ukir di hidupnya yang lampau diketahui olehnya.

Giginya bergemeretak, dia meninju kepala ranjang untuk melampiaskan amarah kepada dirinya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang menyelimuti tangannya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini di dadanya yang penuh oleh penyesalan tidak berguna. Mungkin dia memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan Hinata yang terlalu sempurna untuknya, pikir Itachi. Dengan itu Itachi menyerah, dia akan meninggalkannya bila itu memang yang terbaik bagi Hinata dan bila itu juga yang diinginkan oleh Hinata.

-o-

Keesokan harinya Hinata bangun dengan wajah pucat dan mata merah yang sedikit bengkak, Sakura masih tertidur lelap di sisinya. Untuk sepersekian detik Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa apa yang telah terjadi hanyalah mimpi semata, namun keberadaan Sakura di ranjangnya menegaskan bahwa itu adalah kenyataan. Karena kesadaran itulah Hinata kembali tenggelam di dalam tangisnya yang diredam oleh bantal, tubuhnya bergelung memeluk bantal. Berkali-kali tangisnya mereda berkali-kali pula tangisnya pecah setiap mengingat Itachi.

Siang harinya tas dan jaket miliknya telah diantarkan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap oleh Sasuke tentang Itachi. Hati Hinata selalu merintih sakit setiap melihat ponselnya, galeri tempat puluhan fotonya dan Itachi tersimpan menjadi hal yang tabu untuk dilihatnya. Ponsel yang tadinya tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya kini menjadi benda yang terabaikan karena tidak ada panggilan masuk dan pesan satupun dari Itachi. Hinata tidak tahu harus sedih atau bahagia akan ketidakacuhan Itachi, masalah itu selalu mengganjal hatinya. Nama Itachi menjadi kata tabu yang tidak bisa didengarnya, setiap kata itu terucap secara otomatis sengatan tajam menyerang matanya dan membuat hatinya sakit.

Walau begitu, hari-hari berikutnya dilalui Hinata seperti biasa, dia menjalankan semua kewajibannya. Kuliah dan berbagai macam aktivitas lain dikerjakan oleh Hinata dengan sewajarnya. Namun jauh di dalam dirinya, Hinata bagaikan cangkang kosong tak berjiwa, dia bergerak seperti robot tanpa ada keinginan yang digerakkan oleh hati. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya terlihat hidup hanyalah pada saat dia terbentur oleh hal-hal yang menyerupai seseorang yang menguasai pikiran Hinata.

Melihat Sasuke mengunjungi Sakura membuat nafasnya tercekat, sosok laki-laki dengan rambut panjang sebahu membuatnya seperti terkena serangan jantung, bahkan melihat minuman kaleng yang disukai Itachi membuatnya ingin menangis, berbagai macam hal kecil yang mengingatkannya kepada Itachi sangat menyakitkan namun dapat membuatnya merasakan secercah nafas getir kehidupan. Hinata telah siap bila masa lalu Itachi adalah seorang perempuan yang lebih cantik darinya, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak siap bila masa lalu Itachi adalah seorang pria.

 _Mungkinkah itu alasan Itachi tidak menyentuhku selama ini? Karena orientasi seksualnya?_ Itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan menyakitkan yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Sejujurnya Hinata merasa sangat bodoh, dia benci merasa dibodohi oleh Itachi. Terkadang dia merasa jijik mengingat Itachi telah menciumnya setelah mencium pria lain, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya dia masih mencintai Itachi. Kelembutan hatinya tidak membuat kebencian itu bertahan lama di dalam diri Hinata, hatinya yang telah merapuh masih menyanyikan nama Itachi dengan nada kerinduan ditengah jerit kegundahan yang melanda. Tapi Hinata tidak akan membuat langkah terlebih dahulu mengenai hubungan mereka. Dia akan membiarkan Itachi membuat keputusan dan dengan keputusan itu Hinata akan mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Hinata hanya tidak mau menjadi eksekutor bagi hatinya yang masih bimbang antara merindu dan membenci. Bila hubungan mereka harus berakhir dia ingin Itachi yang mengakhirinya sama seperti saat Itachi memulainya dulu.

Dunia terus berputar dengan cepat, dengan congkak meninggalkan mereka yang terseok-seok di masa lalu. Hari, minggu, dan bulan telah berlalu. Dua kubu keluarga masih menyiapkan segala hal menyangkut pernikahan Hinata dan Itachi, mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kecuali Sasuke. Tidak ada dari Itachi maupun Hinata yang berniat memberitahukan keadaan mereka kepada pihak keluarga, karena mereka sendiripun masih meraba-raba keinginan yang sesungguhnya di sudut terdalam hati mereka.

Disuatu senja, Itachi sedang duduk sendiri menatap tv tanpa benar-benar menaruh perhatian kepada apa yang ditayangkan, pikirannya jelas melayang ke tempat lain. Sasuke yang baru pulang dari apartemen Sakura menghempaskan diri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak" jawab Itachi dengan enteng.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini kak?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tetap diam. Pada awalnya dia tidak ingin berkomentar apapun, dia berusaha menghargai masalah pribadi kakaknya, namun lama kelamaan dia jengah melihat kakaknya yang biasanya selalu tenang, bijaksana, dan berpikiran jauh ke depan kini sering terhanyut dalam lamunan yang dalam, sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya.

Itachi tidak bergeming, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu penyebab Hinata menjauhinya. Semua orang akan merasa permasalahan yang dihadapi orang lain kecil bila dibandingkan dengan masalah yang dimilikinya, itu kecenderungan manusia. Sifat alami yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh setiap insan.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya "Kau tahu yang kumaksudkan kak" Sasuke berkata datar, pandangannya tidak berpaling dari layar tv.

"Dia akan lebih baik tanpa aku" suara Itachi terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Kau seperti prajurit yang menyerah kalah sebelum berperang" ucap Sasuke mulai geram.

"Aku tidak peduli" _bohong!_

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dari sudut matanya "Lagipula kau tidak bisa menentukan kebahagiaaan orang lain secara sepihak, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Sejak kapan kau yang memberiku nasehat dan bukan sebaliknya" Itachi menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Sejak kalian berdua terlihat seperti mayat hidup" jawab Sasuke sinis sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian.

Di lain pihak, Itachi jauh lebih terpuruk dari yang terlihat oleh mata. Tidak ada waktu tenang baginya tanpa ada pikiran tentang Hinata yang seakan mencekik otaknya. Masa lalu dengan Hidan saat Itachi kuliah di kota lain bagai menelannya hidup-hidup, saat itu dia hanyalah remaja yang tergelincir pada suatu hubungan yang terlarang. Hubungan yang melebihi pertemanan biasa berawal saat mereka mabuk, tidak ada kisah romantis diantara mereka sama sekali.

Tidak ada cinta atau apapun juga, mereka hanyalah teman yang saling menguntungkan, tidak lebih. Tidak pernah Itachi menyangka akan tersandung oleh hal bodoh yang dilakukannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Itachi pikir ketololannya itu akan selamanya terkubur bersama dirinya dan Hidan. Tapi, Dia yang mengatur garis takdir mempunyai kehendak lain, kunjungan Hidan yang tiba-tiba ke kota kelahirannya merusak segalanya. Kini harapannya akan masa depan telah berubah menjadi serpihan tajam yang akan menyakiti dirinya dan Hinata bila mereka ingin merangkai serpihan itu kembali ke wujud semula.

Itachi telah menyerah, dia tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk memaafkannya. Itachi tahu bila mereka bersama itu hanya akan menyakiti Hinata. Walau dia sendiri tidak sanggup melupakan Hinata, dia tidak ingin kisah mereka hanya menjadi sebuah kumpulan dari beberapa potong kenangan indah. Dia ingin tetap dapat merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata, Itachi ingin memberikan dan mendapatkan kehangatan darinya. Betapa besar keinginan konyolnya untuk memutar balikkan waktu, menarik dirinya sendiri sebelum terjerumus oleh jalur yang akan disesali olehnya selamanya. Itachi tahu itu adalah keinginan yang sia-sia, penyesalan hanya dapat berubah menjadi air mata. Torehannya di waktu lampau telah mencoreng masa depannya, dia akan kehilangan satu-satunya gadis yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Selama jeda hubungannya dengan Hinata Itachi terus bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri, alasan untuk memberikan Hinata dan dirinya waktu untuk berpikir tidak lagi kuat untuk mendukung sikapnya yang bungkam. Semakin lama dia diam akan semakin mereka tersakiti. Itachi harus mengalahkan ketakutannya sendiri untuk segera menemui Hinata dan menyelesaikan masalah, karena ketakutan terbesar Itachi yang sebenarnya adalah menghadapi penolakan Hinata. Dia takut Hinata akan mengatakan 'tidak' kepadanya. Itachi takut Hinata akan memandangnya dengan jijik setelah apa yang disaksikannya. Melebihi itu semua, sejujurnya Itachi tidak bisa melepaskan simpul ikatan kasih sayang yang telah terjalin erat di hatinya untuk Hinata, sejujurnya dia tidak akan bisa.

Kata-kata Sasuke sedikit menyentilnya, Itachi menghela nafas berat menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya adalah kebenaran. Sudah terlalu lama dia menipu diri sendiri, hanyut di dalam renungannya. Kini, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk penyesalan. Dia mulai mengumpulkan keberanian dan membulatkan tekad untuk menemui Hinata. Diambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di meja kecil di samping sofa, berlama-lama dia menatap foto dia dan Hinata duduk di pinggir sebuah danau kecil di hari cerah yang indah, dimana langit biru tak berawan, dan kecupan kecil hangat yang dihujani Hinata untuknya. Sudut-sudut bibir Itachi terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang telah lama tidak singgah di wajahnya, dengan cepat kedua ibu jarinya bergerak menari di layar ponsel memciptakan tiga kata yang bermodalkan keberanian yang amat besar dari dirinya.

Itachi mengirimkan satu pesan untuk Hinata. _'Aku ingin menemuimu'._

Hanya selang beberapa menit Hinata menjawab. _'Di tempatku jam delapan besok malam'_.

Hinata tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pesan dari Itachi sore itu, walau telah lama dia memikirkan apa saja yang akan diucapkan olehnya bila bertemu Itachi nanti. Tapi, lima puluh hari telah terlewati semenjak kejadian itu. Mungkin nanti dia tahu apa saja yang akan diucapkannya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Itachi. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang hanya karena memikirkan Itachi akan menemuinya besok malam di apartemennya. Segala hal sepele memenuhi pikirannya, hingga bagaimana caranya meminta Sakura untuk memberinya waktu berdua Itachi untuk satu malam itu. Bila malam itu dia harus kembali menangis, dia ingin menangis sendiri. Dia tidak akan kembali membagi kesedihannya dengan Sakura yang sudah sangat baik kepadanya, dia tidak mau menyusahkan sahabatnya lagi, dia hanya akan membagi kebahagiaan kepada Sakura, itulah tekad Hinata.

-o-

Suara pintu diketuk membuat jantung Hinata seakan melompat-lompat dari dadanya, dengan sigap dia berdiri dan membuka pintu. Itachi berdiri dihadapannya, wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya namun matanya terlihat muram. Itachi mengenakan baju _v-neck_ lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana dengan warna yang senada. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk Itachi duduk di satu sudut sofa panjang sedangkan Hinata di sudut yang lain, mereka duduk berjauhan. Minuman dingin yang Hinata suguhkan untuknya tidak tersentuh, Hinata dengan gugup tertunduk dan meremas jari jemarinya.

"Hinata" panggil Itachi lembut.

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan akhirnya Hinata menoleh, lavender lembut berbenturan dengan kelam malam. Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menunduk atau memalingkan wajah, raut wajah laki-laki yang selama ini dirindukannya kini di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat mereka saling menatap tanpa ada kata yang terucap, mata Itachi bergerak ke bawah sesaat sebelum kembali memandang Hinata sambil berucap.

"Kemarin dia hanya berkunjung menemuiku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Hinata, Hidan hanyalah bagian masa lalu yang aku tak ingin kau ketahui" suara Itachi sedikit parau saat mengucapkan nama Hidan karena geram dan rasa bersalah yang dalam, "Aku takut kau akan pergi bila aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya potongan kecil penyesalan di masa laluku Hinata, sebuah kebodohan"

Dengan susah payah Itachi menelan ludah "Semua itu terjadi karena kebodohanku dulu, kami mabuk, dan..." suara Itachi semakin berat oleh penyesalan "Karena itulah selama ini aku menjaga jarak darimu. Aku merasa, aku yang tercemar akan menodaimu" Itachi kembali berhenti sejenak, dia mengumpulkan lagi keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya "Aku akan terima bila kau merasa jijik kepadaku, Hinata. Aku akan terima bila kau akan meninggalkanku, tapi aku akan sangat bersedih bila kau membenciku. Semua waktu yang kulalui denganmu selama ini, semua perasaan yang kuungkapkan, semua itu nyata Hinata"

Kata-kata Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Hinata selama ini, _Itachi merasa akan mencemarinya?_

Itachi menatap lekat mata Hinata "Kau memang bukan yang pertama di hidupku Hinata, tapi kaulah yang pertama dan kuharap yang terakhir mengisi hatiku" ketulusan dari suara dan wajah Itachi tidak dapat disangkal.

"Maafkan aku Hinata" nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

Semua perasaan benci Hinata telah lenyap, yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan bimbang yang memenuhi hatinya. Namun kebimbangan yang bergelayut di hati Hinata itupun segera menghilang setelah mendengar kata maaf yang terucap dari Itachi. Kata maaf itu membuat Hinata takut bahwa Itachi akan memilih untuk meninggalkannya, ketakutan yang baru dirasakannya. Tapi, bila Itachi meminta maaf untuk bisa kembali kepadanya apakah dia bisa membuka lebar-lebar hatinya dan mencintai Itachi sama seperti dulu setelah apa yang disaksikan oleh kedua matanya? Keraguan lain merasuki hati Hinata.

Susah payah Itachi menelan semua ketakutan yang melingkupinya, gadis yang dicintainya kini di depan matanya. Permata indah itu menatapnya lembut, jendela hati milik Hinata yang dia rindukan. Selain itu dia juga merindukan senyum Hinata yang hangat, Itachi tidak ingin senyum itu berubah hanya menjadi kenangan yang menyakitkan. Tangan Itachi bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Hinata, tapi segera mundur. Hinata menyadari keraguan Itachi, namun dia tetap terdiam.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkanku" Itachi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tipis "Kau berhak untuk tidak memaafkanku"

"A-aku telah lama memaafkanmu Itachi" Hinata ingin memberondong Itachi dengan banyak pertanyaan yang selama ini disiapkan olehnya bila waktu seperti ini telah tiba, namun kini lidahnya seakan terikat.

"Aku mengerti bila kau membenciku Hinata, dan aku.." kedua alis Itachi berkerut bagai menahan sakit.

Kata-kata Itachi bagai menghentak alam bawah sadar Hinata "A-apakah kau akan pergi? Meninggalkanku?" tanya Hinata tanpa benar-benar berpikir lagi.

Untuk beberapa detik Itachi mencerna ulang pertanyaan Hinata, Itachi tidak yakin apa maksud kata-kata gadis yang selalu mengisi mimpi indahnya itu "Bila itu yang kau pinta aku akan pergi dari hidupmu Hinata"

"B-bagaimana mungkin aku mengharapkan hal itu" suara Hinata lantang diawal kalimat namun terdengar lirih di penghujungnya. Keraguan terakhir yang bersembunyi dihatinya telah terbang jauh, dia akan membuka lebar-lebar lagi hatinya untuk Itachi "Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi" suara Hinata hampir terdengar putus asa.

"Apakah kau memaafkanku?" nada Itachi tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk, matanya mulai terlihat basah. Satu serpihan tajam mimpi masa depan mereka diraih Hinata, dengan tangan gemetar dia mencoba merakitnya kembali bersama Itachi. Serpihan itu jelas melukai tangannya, membuat darah mengalir deras dari luka itu, namun dia tidak akan berhenti dan menyerah. Hinata akan tetap menyatukan serpihan tajam mimpinya bersama Itachi yang terlalu berharga untuk dibuang begitu saja, Hinata tahu bila dia membuang mimpi masa depan mereka dia akan lebih terluka bila dibandingkan dengan luka yang dibuat saat merekatkan kembali serpihan itu kepada tangannya.

"T-tentu saja aku memaafkanmu Itachi" suara Hinata bergetar oleh emosi yang meluap.

Itachi segera memeluk Hinata, erat. Dia merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata, tangan kirinya melingkari punggung Hinata, sedangkan tangan Itachi yang lain menangkup kepala bagian belakangnya. Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Itachi, rasa menyengat di mata Hinata bukanlah karena kesedihan tapi karena rasa haru dan bahagia. Dia bahagia telah berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak lagi dia mau berpura-pura kehilangan Itachi tidak berpengaruh besar baginya, bernafaspun terasa berat baginya saat berjauhan dengan Itachi. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Itachi, tidak ada yang dapat melepaskan mereka berdua, tidak masa lalu, tidak pula keegoisan mereka masing-masing.

Itachi menarik diri untuk menatap Hinata "Aku sangat menyayangimu Hinata" kini suara Itachi tidak stabil seperti biasanya, suaranya bergetar oleh kebahagiaan yang kembali dirasakannya.

Itachi mengecup kedua pipi Hinata dengan lembut, ujung hidung, kedua mata Hinata yang terpejam, dan mencium kening Hinata yang tertutup oleh poni. Bibir Itachi yang hangat beberapa saat berhenti disana, dia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menghirup wangi khas Hinata yang selama ini dirindukannya sebelum kembali menarik diri dan menatap Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya. Bibir Hinata sedikit terbuka, dia sudah siap menanti bibir Itachi yang akan menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hinata" panggil Itachi dengan lembut "Aku sangat kehilanganmu, aku takut kau tidak akan memaafkanku" hening sejenak "Aku takut kau akan merasa jijik kepadaku" ucapnya jujur.

Bibir Hinata sedikit bergetar mendengar pengakuan Itachi, dia merasa iba. Hinata ingin menghapus semua kenangan itu jauh-jauh dari Itachi, dia tidak merasa jijik kepadanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia merasa jijik kepada satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada dalam bayangannya sebagai seorang suami masa depan yang ideal untuknya. Itachi yang saat ini tetaplah Itachi yang dikenalnya, penyayang, perhatian, bijaksana, dan bertanggung jawab. Bila saja Itachi mantan pembantai puluhan orangpun Hinata akan tetap menerimanya, semua orang pasti punya masa lalu yang tidak dapat mereka banggakan. Tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini, dia sendiripun jauh dari kata sempurna. Yang terpenting untuk Hinata adalah mendapatkan pasangan yang dapat menyempurnakan satu sama lain, menerimanya dengan tulus, mencintai semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki satu sama lain.

"A-aku juga sangat kehilanganmu Itachi. A-aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri"

"Itu konyol Hinata, tidak mungkin aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Bila ada seseorang yang pergi, kupikir kau yang akan pergi menjauh karena masa laluku" akhir kalimat begitu berat diucapkan oleh Itachi "Bantu aku melupakan itu Hinata" bisik Itachi lirih.

"Masa lalu tidak akan dapat sepenuhnya kita lupakan Itachi" ucap Hinata dengan lembut.

Mereka masih dalam posisi setengah berpelukan, Itachi menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi sisi wajah Hinata ke belakang telinganya "Aku ingin melupakannya Hinata" suara Itachi murung.

"Aku tidak bisa membuatmu melupakan masa lalu Itachi. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membantumu merangkai masa lalu baru yang indah milik kita, yang suatu saat akan kita tengok bersama dua puluh atau tiga puluh tahun kedepan"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hinata sangat menenangkan Itachi, Hinata masih bersedia menjadi pendampingnya. Itachi menangkup pipi kiri Hinata dengan tangannya yang hangat, ibu jarinya membelai pipi Hinata lembut. Merasakan belaian Itachi membuat Hinata memejamkan mata, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan Itachi. Sebuah senyum bahagia terpahat di wajah Itachi saat melihat Hinata yang kini kembali berada dalam jangkauannya, senyum Itachi dengan cepat menghilang saat teringat akan hal yang baru-baru ini menjadi pikirannya. Dia merasa Hinata perlu mengetahuinya agar tidak ada lagi keraguan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hinata"

Hinata membuka kedua mata indahnya "Hm?" dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku, telah memeriksakan diri dan hasilnya, negatif" kata-kata Itachi sedikit tersendat-sendat. Mengingat kekhawatiran lain yang menghantuinya karena dulu dia tidak selalu menggunakan pengaman.

Hinata mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Itachi adalah Tes HIV, kekhawatiran tentang hal itu pun telah terlintas di benaknya beberapa waktu lalu. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya mereka terdiam.

"Kemarin aku baru melakukan tes sendiri dengan alat tes yang dijual bebas di pasaran, dua kali" Itachi menunggu reaksi dari Hinata. Wajah Hinata tidak berubah, masih tenang, dia menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. Itu hanya membuat Itachi bertambah gugup karena dia tidak tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan sekarang.

Akhirnya dia melanjutkan "Tapi bila kau menginginkan tes di rumah sakit agar lebih pasti aku akan melakukannya, untukmu"

Hinata tersenyum sebelum memberikan Itachi sebuah ciuman di bibir dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, sebagai jawaban atas kekhawatiran yang membelenggu kekasihnya. Hinata ingin membuktikan bahwa dia tidak merasa jijik, Itachi tidak mencemarinya, dan itu merupakan bukti lain bahwa dia masih sangat mencintainya. Itachi membalas ciuman itu dengan cinta yang selama ini tertahan, semua ketakutan telah menguap.

Hinata memberikan semua yang dibutuhkan olehnya, tidak ada lagi kegelapan yang tersembunyi dihatinya. Tubuh mereka terpaut erat, seakan membalas dendam akan waktu yang terbuang saat mereka berpisah. Tangan Hinata mencengkram bagian belakang baju Itachi saat ciuman mereka semakin mendesak dan menuntut. Mereka berpisah hanya karena harus memasukkan udara kembali ke paru-paru, nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal.

Tangan Hinata mengusir rambut yang membingkai wajah Itachi, pandangan Hinata mengikuti gerakan tangan kanannya yang bergerak turun perlahan dari pipi Itachi lalu ke bibirnya. Hinata mengecup bibir Itachi sekilas, lalu menarik diri. Hitam keabua-abuan menatap lekat permata indah Hinata, semua perasaan terdalam telah terucap lewat tatapan penuh arti. Keraguan Itachi selama ini untuk menyentuh Hinata telah menghilang, pikiran dirinya telah menodai Hinata yang polos telah terhapus. Hinata miliknya telah menerima keseluruhan dirinya, tidak ada lagi yang diharapkannya lebih dari itu, mereka kembali mendekap satu sama lain dengan erat.

Itachi membelai kepala Hinata lalu mengecup kepalanya sebelum mengubur wajahnya di leher Hinata "Terima kasih Hinata" gumamnya.

Kini entah dirinya masih sanggup atau tidak menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata lebih jauh sebelum dia resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha karena kebahagiaan tak terkira yang meluap-luap didadanya, sanggup atau tidaknya Itachi tidak lagi peduli. Saat ini Itachi dan Hinata hanya ingin merayakan cinta mereka dengan merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain disisi masing-masing. Puluhan hari berpisah sangat menyakitkan bagi keduanya, kenyataan pahit yang terkuak hanyalah akan membuat ikatan diantara mereka lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sebuah kepastian bahwa akan ada banyak halangan dan rintangan yang akan mewarnai hari-hari mereka kedepannya karena masa lalu yang dimiliki Itachi, namun mereka mengetahui bahwa hal terburuk sekalipun tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Sebuah badai yang menaungi langit hubungan mereka akan selalu berakhir dan berganti menjadi sebuah pelangi yang indah.

 **~~~FIN~~~**

* * *

 **E/N: Alat tes HIV yang dipakai di rumah ada dua jenis yang dijual dipasaran (entah ada di Indonesia atau gak);**

 **Alat tes HIV Ora Quick: Alat tes HIV di rumah pertama yang diakui oleh FDA. Ora Quick mudah untuk dipergunakan juga sangat dapat diandalkan.**

 **Alat tes HIV Icare: Alat tes HIV pribadi ini sangat sensitif, menampilkan hasil dgn depat dan serta direkomendasikan oleh USAID.**

 **Dari berbagai sumber.**

 **If you can't stay away from free sex at least do a safe sex, love yourself before you love someone else.**

 **Fic ini juga di dedikasikan untuk teman wanita di RL yang berhati besar yang sanggup menerima apapun masa lalu orang yang dicintai, salut dan kekaguman untuk kamu. Semoga hanya kisah bahagia yang akan mengisi sepanjang hidup kalian berdua, much love for you.**

 **Minna saiko arigato^.~**


End file.
